The present invention relates generally to computerized market research instruments integrated into educational systems.
Continuing Education Background
Many of today""s professionals and technical specialists are required to perform continuing education and training in their area of expertise, to keep abreast of current technology, techniques, trends, and findings, and to maintain their knowledge base. These professions often require documentation of such education for an individual to maintain professional credentials. Individuals therefore must participate in approved continuing education training programs, accruing a specified number of hours of training, over a given period of time, in order to maintain their professional certification. Approval is typically given by the profession""s licensing body, governing body or governmental office. The training and education are often measured in credit hours. The entire effort is often referred to as continuing education, although specific professions often have specific terms, such as continuing medical education (CME) or continuing legal education. (CLE), or continuing professional development (CPD).
Continuing education credits can be obtained from a variety of sources, traditionally from attending professional seminars, viewing video presentations on professional topics, or reading refereed journal articles. Credits can be obtained over the Internet by reading materials (on-line, off-line, or in print media), following a case simulation or following a video or audio presentation. Simulations can be linear, or can be designed for individual interaction. Video and audio presentations may be recorded, real-time or a combination of both. Such presentations may be downloaded by the individual for viewing or listening at a more convenient time, or viewed or listened to by online media streaming. Lectures and discussions may be done using Internet communication technologies as part of the continuing education course. It is foreseeable that actual procedures will be at least viewable using the Internet, and may offer interactivity where individuals can earn credits for xe2x80x9csitting inxe2x80x9d on procedures virtually.
In some cases, tests are required to confirm completion of the course, and grading may occur on-line or via a mail-in form. While some courses are free, most require a payment for the service. Using the Internet to provide continuing education benefits both the professional and the provider. The professional is not required to travel, often has greater selection of courses, and can often obtain the credit at a lower cost than other sources. The provider can reach a greater audience, minimize publishing costs, and automate presentation, testing, grading, notification and payment.
For a course to provide usable credit, it must be approved by that profession""s institutional body, which is responsible for continuing education. These bodies are often the national or state professional organizations or boards, and often are also responsible for licensing of the professional. The amount of credits the course is worth is frequently based on the estimated contact hours, or the time an individual is expected to spend taking the course or following the presentation or event. Some professions allow approved credits by other professions to apply to their own. For example, respiratory therapists may receive CE credit for successfully completing nurse continuing education courses. Courses are often authored or provided by practicing individuals, academic professionals, institutions, manufacturers of goods and/or providers of other related services.
In order for credit to be given for a course, professionals must show attendance, proof that they have consumed course materials (e.g. read the required readings), or passed a test of understanding of the course material. One method that is used to confirm that an individual is achieving the required amount of contact hours for an on-line course is to record the time spent on the course. Also, for on-line video or audio presentations, a user may be prompted for an acknowledgement (e.g. a password or other identifier, a response to a question, a keystroke,) at various times to confirm that the individual is present and watching or listening to the presentation and thereby is earning his or her credit. For that credit to be registered with the individual""s licensing body, the individual or the course presenter must provide identification of both the course and the individual and proof of completion to the licensing body. Identification of the course often includes the name, topic and approval information of the course. Identification of the individual often includes the name, professional registration or similar code number, work information, and mailing information. On-line continuing education providers can provide users with a printable certificate to help them document their credits earned, or may provide a on-line logbook to assist the user in keeping track of their credits. Other methods of providing this proof to the accrediting or licensing body is for the provider or the individual to send a hardcopy by mail, to phone the body, to send copies of the questions and answers, or to transmit this information via e-mail.
Many professions require continuing education or on-going training, and frequently require completion of approved courses to maintain licensures or certifications. Such professions are those where the body of knowledge or the standards of practice are continually changing or evolving. Technology changes, scientific findings, new laws and regulations, and new products are often drivers for these changes. Some licensures and certifications require regular testing and renewal. In addition to maintaining credentials, career development is often a goal of professional education, particularly in improvement of business or technology skills. We refer to any effort made to seek further education or training on one""s profession to be continuing education, with emphasis and focus on those professions where such efforts are needed to remain in practice. The industries where one would find such professions include:
Medical and healthcare (e.g., physicians, pharmacists, nurses, technologists, therapists, psychologists, social workers, etc.)
Veterinary science
Legal and Regulatory
Accounting, Finance, Investment, Banking, and Insurance
Real Estate
Information Technology
Automotive Repair, Maintenance and Service
Capital Equipment Repair, Maintenance and Service (e.g., machine tools, restaurant equipment, construction equipment, HVAC equipment, etc.)
Aircraft and Aviation Repair, Maintenance and Service
Aircraft Piloting and Crew
Engineering, Construction, and Skilled Trades
Project Management Professionals, Certified Purchasing Managers, Professional Secretaries and other business professionals.
Design professionals (e.g. kitchen designers, interior designers, architects)
Food service professionals
Government personnel
Travel agents
Funeral directors
This is not an exhaustive list, as many organizations and professions change their criteria for professionalism, certification, and licensure.
University, collegiate and lower levels of schooling can be presented on the Internet, or can use the Internet to assist in communication, distribution of information and research. When the course instructor or members of the class are geographically dispersed, this is often referred to as distance learning. In general, the Internet can be useful anywhere transmission, presentation or sharing of information is needed in the classroom. Other learning environments exist that are predominantly for personal interest and do not provide credit toward a degree, certificate or diploma. On the Internet, many learning opportunities exist, both formal and informal, that are relevant to various embodiments of this invention.
Product training is another form of professional training that is relevant to the various embodiments of this invention. Product training can take the form of in-service training, such as a sales or training demonstration of a complex device (e.g. a medical device, a software package), or other training where individuals are instructed on the use of a new product for their job. While such training may have continuing education benefits, largely such efforts are not accredited. Nevertheless, such training is often necessary or required for an individual to be proficient in his or her job function, and proof of such training may be required by the firm or organization to meet quality system requirements (e.g. ISO 9001, Joint Commission on Accreditation of Healthcare Organizations compliant procedures).
Continuing education, courses, training, distance learning and other educational opportunities carry value to the individuals using these services. Therefore, these educational opportunities can be used as incentives, rewards, perks, gratuities, and other inducements to such individuals.
Market Research Background
Marketing research (or market research) is the function of obtaining and providing information about a customer, a consumer, a user, or the marketplace to the marketers of a product or service. Marketers can include manufacturers, distributors, industry analysts and other companies and institutions. Marketing research studies are specific efforts intended to explore, describe or investigate a market or target segment of a market. The device or method used to obtain information from the respondents is often referred to as the marketing research instrument, and a single marketing research study may use many instruments and methods. A participant, or respondent, is an individual selected by the researcher from whom to inquire the desired information. Marketing research is done in every industry at varying levels of sophistication and prevalence. Methods vary from industry to industry, often depending on the type information desired and the nature of the respondents. Both qualitative and quantitative information can be obtained from marketing research. Marketing research studies can include both information about the market, the customers, the product, competitors and competitive products, and other types of sociological, psychological, behavioral and economic information. Some examples and terminologies used in market research studies include:
1. Concept testing and evaluation,
2. Product testing and evaluation,
3. Print, video, audio, multimedia and on-line advertisement testing, including theater testing,
4. Brand and image, awareness, equity and usage studies,
5. Customer value and satisfaction studies,
6. Market size and share studies,
7. Focus groups and custom panels, as moderated by humans, automated bots, or without moderation,
8. One-on-one interviews, where interviewing is done by humans or automated bots,
9. Web site evaluations,
10. Usability and use studies,
11. Forecasting studies,
12. Experimentation,
13. Market simulations,
14. Conjoint and discrete choice studies,
15. Predictive modeling,
16. Product placement studies,
17. Profiling and segmentation studies,
18. Tracking and longitudinal studies,
19. Audits of business practices, stocks, services, sales, procedures and customers,
20. Global validation studies,
21. Omnibus testing,
22. Other Qualitative research, and
23. Other Quantitative research
All of these may have embodiments that can be conducted on the Internet.
Market monitoring can also be performed wherein key market variables can be continually measured for trends and shifts, including monitoring for so-called xe2x80x9cviralxe2x80x9d changes in the marketplace. Other types of studies exist, such as product evaluations and usability studies that use many of the same tools and techniques as market research studies, although often with less rigor.
Advances in hardware and software technology continually improve the richness and availability of various types of media. Modification and improvements to marketing research strategies in the face of these new technologies can provide less intrusive, more information-rich methods of performing studies.
Participant selection: A key part of achieving the objective of any marketing research study is properly finding, screening, and selecting the sample to be studied. Typically, the target population will have a set of defining features, such as demographic characteristics or purchasing authority, that makes it of interest to the researcher. The sample must accurately represent this population in order for findings and conclusions about the sample to be extendable to the population.
Random selection of participants has traditionally been regarded as the preferred method of selecting individuals to avoid statistical or study bias. In most cases, however, no selection is truly random, and is predominantly a random selection of an available list of names. The content of this list and the responsiveness of the individuals contacted on that list affect the true randomness of the selection. Other methods of selection, such as snowball sampling, are inherently non-random yet frequently used, particularly for populations where finding qualified individuals for a study may be difficult.
Proper identification and qualification of the respondents, or at least their defining characteristics, is necessary in virtually all areas and forms of marketing research. In examining a group of prospective respondents, selection criteria are use to qualify or screen the group to choose which are appropriate to include in the sample for the study. Typically, screening requires a prior exchange of information that identifies the respondent and perhaps the pertinent characteristics to the researcher. This information can be difficult to obtain, is limited by privacy concerns of the individual, takes time and money to obtain, may be incomplete, and may be purposefully or accidentally inaccurate. Verification can theoretically be done by cross-checking an individuals identity by another communication medium (e.g. phone, mail), checking employment status, by credit card verification, or by otherwise referencing the identity to another information source. These limitations can influence the quality and magnitude of a marketing research study, as compromises of cost, error and bias may be necessary to complete the study in time, financial, and performance requirements.
Importance of researching professionals: Researching professionals or those in industry has value on multiple levels. First, it researches the characteristics of the individual. Secondly, it provides insight into the business processes and decisions in their business entity. Thirdly, it can provide understanding of the industry and market in which that individual and business operate. Lastly, it can provide understanding of the needs, uses, and decision-making for products and services. For example, in the healthcare industry, marketing research studies might be used to understand (1) individual behavior, (2) the healthcare standards of practice in a given demographic, (3) the market potential for a new drug or device, or (4) at what call points a new drug or device might be best sold. Overall, obtaining information from business professionals is an excellent way to research the business and industry in which they operate, in addition to the individuals themselves.
Market research coupled with continuing education works best for professionals because:
1. they have distinguishable identifications and characteristics,
2. they are to some extent captive or required to pursue the education,
3. a whole industry typically requires such types of education, so a market research study would have a better chance of being representative of the industry population, not just a portion of it.
4. professionals are more technically competent and capable of providing information.
Advantages and limitations of on-line market research: Marketing research is done on a variety of media, including personal and group interviews, mail, phone, interactive television, computers, and on the Internet. It is foreseeable that new types of media and electronic hardware will facilitate new methods of collecting and providing information that will have strong applications in marketing research.
In its current state, Internet-based marketing research has several advantages and limitations, relative to the more traditional methods of marketing research. Currently, the advantages of performing market research by the Internet include (1) flexibility of data collection, (2) diversity of questions, (3) managerial control of interviewing resources, (4) quick response rate, (5) perceived anonymity of respondents, (6) insulation from socially-desirable response bias, (7) obtaining sensitive information, (7) low potential for interview bias, (8) speed, (9) continuous and ongoing sampling and (10) cost. Because of its media limitations and ease of exit, the use of physical stimuli and quantity of data obtainable, respectively, are less effective. The primary weaknesses of Internet-based market research is sample selection and control and control of the data collection environment (Marketing Research: An Applied Orientation, Naresh K. Malhorta, Prentice Hall, Upper Saddle, N.J., 1999. ISBN 0-13-083044-5). Also, cookies and other identifiers, whether on the client or server side, can be used to track an individual and are useful for such tools as follow-up or longitudinal studies. Use of any computerized environment to administer a market research instrument allows the use of new tools and techniques, such as computer-aided personal interviewing, conjoint and discrete choice models, and simulations.
Components of successful Internet-based marketing research include relatively secure environment, control of the presented research on-line xe2x80x9cenvironmentxe2x80x9d , and knowledge of the pertinent characteristics of the potential respondent. Often, the (currently) anonymous nature of the Internet hinders accurate identification of respondent characteristics. Assurance and confidence in obtaining these characteristics accurately, completely or sufficiently, is limited due to privacy perceptions. Furthermore, the typical behavior of the Internet (e.g., surfing) creates additional obstacles in obtaining complete information and attracting only a desired respondent. While the environment outside of the computer cannot be controlled, the environment within the computer can be minimized for external bias. Those skilled in the art and practical application of marketing research understand that other principles of successful marketing research, including minimizing bias, proper survey and question design, and proper interviewing techniques, are necessary.
Another value of performing market research using on-line tools is the ability to automate other parts of the market research process. For example, the analysis, monitoring, data recording, data downloading, data manipulation and reporting of internet market research studies which can be automated and made accessible via the internet to both study clients and administrators. This has particular advantage in assuring that a study is performing as expected. Clients can also load or create instruments directly to a software engine that administers the studies. Other aspects of the business process, such as quoting for a study and estimating study parameters, can also be automated and presented on-line.
Incentives and market research: Incentives can provide better response rates and a greater willingness to participate in more time-consuming studies. Incentives must be chosen such that they do not bias the respondent""s attitude or the accuracy of the response. Common incentives can include monetary rewards (xe2x80x9chonorariaxe2x80x9d), coupons or cash-like rewards, lottery or drawing entries, and food and entertainment gifts.
State of the art: Currently, Internet-based market research requires voluntarily provided information to be given by potential respondents to the market researcher, often involving screening questionnaires. The researcher is still at significant risk that the individual is not providing accurate or complete information as to their defining characteristics. Secondary methods of identity verification are limited to e-mail verification and requesting accurate name and address for the ostensible purpose of granting incentives. The weaknesses described above are inherent in some degree to all currently known embodiments of publicly available marketing research via the Internet. At this time, the ability to access a large and valid body of desirable Internet users is an important advertising claim.
To select survey participants, the vast majority of internet market research uses opt-in techniques where visitors agree to participate in a survey on a volunteer basis, often by filling out a form on the firm""s site. Eight general methods are used to select these respondents. These methods can be used in conjunction with one another, and in conjunction with the various embodiments of the invention described below:
1. Nth visitor techniques on the web site. If visitors to a particular web site are chosen as the initial target sample for a study, xe2x80x9cNth visitorxe2x80x9d techniques are often employed where every Nth (e.g. fifth, hundredth) visitor is presented with the opportunity to participate in a market research study. Supplemental qualification questions often follow. Burke Inc. is one such company that employs this technique.
2. Selection through other media or communication methods. Individuals are selected from lists, often randomly, and contacted by phone, fax, mail or e-mail, requesting them to participate. Additional selection and qualification criteria may be queried through this process. The user is then given a web site address, often with a code or study identifier, and requested to visit the web site. Once on the web site, the respondents are subjected to the market research study. Inviting individuals to participate in a study via e-mail is often undesirable because e-mail addresses can change easily and therefore may not be up to date, and because unsolicited e-mails are often viewed negatively (i.e. xe2x80x9cSpamxe2x80x9d) by potential respondents.
3. Event-based selection. When a web site user triggers a particular event, such as a purchase or a cancellation of an order in process (e.g. a shopping cart), the user is selected for a survey to investigate the user""s state of mind, the reasons triggering the event, or perhaps the satisfaction of the user with the service. SurveySite uses an event-based selection to analyze why users cancel their on-line shopping cart.
4. Self-selection or volunteer techniques. Some market research firms encourage people to visit a particular web site and sign-up as a panel member or immediately participate in a survey, often providing detailed information about their identity, the demographics, their behaviors, and the purchasing habits. TestNow is one such firm that uses this technique to build a panel of potential future respondents. Northstar Interactive also creates panels, then calls upon selected members of that panel based on qualification criteria.
5. Random selection and placement of study equipment. A less common method uses random selection (e.g. via phone or mail) to locate individuals or households and then places Internet hardware (such as TV set-top boxes, computers, or other study equipment) at the household. These firms, such as InterSurvey, often provide free connectivity in exchange for completing a specified amount of surveys.
6. Voluntary selection of individuals actively interested in providing information. PlanetFeedback, among others, offer a venue for individuals interested in letting their opinions or perceptions be known, either to a particular firm, to the industry, or to the general public.
PlanetFeedback""s approach provides the individuals with a facilitating communication tool and aids in conveying the message to the desired target. By doing so, they also provide their client firms with consumer information in a prescribed and more usable format.
7. Resident applications on a client computer, server computer or hardware device that monitor information flow. NetValue builds panels of Internet users and installs a software program that continuously monitors and records the panelists Internet-related behavior.
8. Use of the Internet as a communication tool. Other firms use e-mail, web pages, and downloadable files to speed the market research process. No particular functionality of the Internet is used other than its ability to transmit media near instantaneously.
9. Recording demographics of known users for advertising purposes. In an environment where access to the Internet is controlled to certain users (e.g. a school), information about the users may be available by the administrator for user access. This information may have value to those interested in monitoring the users""Internet usage habits and preferences. For example, ZapMe Inc. provides computers and internet access to schools in exchange for demographic information about the students""demographics (age, gender, grade level, school zip codes) that is then used in targeting advertisements provided on ZapMe""s service.
With the growing communication, interactivity and multimedia capabilities of the Internet, almost any type of market research instrument or technique may now be employed, with varying degrees of smoothness and usability. Some such instruments and techniques include:
1. Surveys, evaluations, and choice models are presented on web pages or portions of web pages.
2. Surveys by e-mail, where answers and comments may be included in the e-mail, where some entry method is embedded in the e-mail or where a link to a web page is included in the e-mail.
3. Focus groups or interviews, where the discussion is done real-time or is posted as a message on the web, and where this discussion can be text, audio, video or multimedia. These may also be performed via e-mail, often in conjunction with a web site posting.
Insight Express, among others, has automated some of the programming techniques for surveys, including use of pre-formatted questions, on-line selection from a multitude of target audiences, and the quoting process associated with the specified survey and target audience. Like others, summary and monitoring of the response of the study is also automated and available to client on-line.
The present embodiments of the invention minimize bias while improving identification, selection, incentives and responsiveness of the study sample through an automated means. One way to remove the weakness of sample selection is to draw samples from a more limited group of potential respondents, and obtain information about them that can allow you to screen them even further. The method and apparatus use the information needed to provide a professional continuing education course, or other types of distance learning courses, as a basis for electronically qualifying and identifying the individual for a marketing research study. Because specific professional groups require specialized training content, and because only specific professional groups would be interested in certain educational and technical content presented on the Internet, on-line continuing education courses are an excellent way to filter potential respondents, for the purpose of achieving a qualified marketing research sample.
The information needed to show completion of course requirements and notify the accrediting body for an individual can therefore identify that individual and his or her relevant professional characteristics. Using the professional registration characteristics can provide assurance that the individual is providing his or her true identity, thereby filtering out unqualified respondents, casual surfers, and others outside the target population. Identification of the individual as a certain type of professional allows the researcher to make assumptions about the professional and educational background of the individual. In this way, the present embodiments reduce the problem and concerns about accuracy of identity and relevant characteristics.
By performing marketing research in the venue of continuing education, the various embodiments of the invention reduce the unwillingness of individuals to share personal information, thereby improving the response rate and the amount of information provided by potential respondents. The continuing education venue also maintains a focus on the professional environment, and reduces the likelihood that an undesirable respondent (e.g. a competitor, someone playing on the web) would be subjected to a market research study. The proximity of market research to a continuing education also reduces the likelihood that an individual other than the target respondent (e.g. the target respondent""s secretary) responds in the target respondent""s place.
By intermingling the continuing education and marketing research, or by encouraging marketing research questions to be answered before issuance of continuing education credit, respondents are inhibited to casually xe2x80x9csurfxe2x80x9d away from marketing research study. This promotes greater response rates and richness of a given instrument. In this way, the researcher may also gain greater control over the media""s environment and reduce noise factors in the study. Continuing education users may already be expecting to spend time at a particular site, and may be expecting to answer questions; this predisposition makes continuing and distance education users an excellent group on which to perform market research. The mental association of course questions with market research questions may also improve the completion rate.
Continuing education courses also provide an opportunity for incentives for marketing research participation. By providing incentive, you can increase the willingness for large quantities of data and increase the response rate. Continuing education courses are an excellent incentive, as they are required element in the professional career and do not necessarily generate bias. Education services provided on-line carry a value to the users and are one of the few benefits that can actually be fully transmitted on-line. Furthermore, they can be provided at a greater value to the respondent than the actual cost to the researcher.
This method of linking market research and continuing education works best for professionals or other individuals who have educational requirements and who make purchasing or specification decisions on products or services. The type of education is not limited to professional continuing education, and the method can also apply to distance learning and on-line learning assistance for K-12 schooling, collegiate education, business-related training, and general personal interest courses.
Therefore, one embodiment of the invention comprises a method of performing market research comprising the steps of providing market research instruments; and providing continuing education courses. This method may further include obtaining user demographic data. In an alternative embodiment, the method may include the step of providing answers to continuing education courses to a continuing education agency. In another embodiment the method may include varying which said market research instruments are provided based upon said demographic information collected.
Another embodiment of the invention comprises a method of selecting respondents for market research studies done on a computerized system where previously available information about the potential respondent is compared to the pre-established selection criteria of a battery of market research studies for determining which, if any, of the studies the potential respondent is qualified, and choosing amongst the studies for which the potential respondent is qualified to determine which study will be presented to the potential respondent. This method may further include storing the selection criteria of the battery of market research studies in a database of variables and required value ranges. Alternatively, the selection criteria may include professional credentials, job title, job function, or demographics. The potential respondent""s identity or relevant characteristics may be known beforehand through registration for an on-line distance learning course or service. Alternatively, the potential respondent""s identity or relevant characteristics may be known beforehand through voluntary sign-up.
Another embodiment of the invention comprises a method of selecting respondents for market research studies done on a computerized system where previously available information about the potential respondent is compared to the pre-established selection criteria of a battery of market research studies for determining which, if any, of the studies the potential respondent is qualified, and choosing amongst a battery of possible market research studies, comprised of studies from multiple clients, for which study the potential respondent is qualified to respond to determine which study will be presented to the potential respondent. Alternatively, the study chosen to present to the potential respondent may depend on the priority of the study""s completion.
Another embodiment of the invention comprises a method of selecting respondents for market research studies done on a computerized system where previously available information about the potential respondent is compared to the pre-established selection criteria of a battery of market research studies for determining which, if any, of the studies the potential respondent is qualified, and choosing amongst the studies for which the potential respondent is qualified to determine which study will be presented to the potential respondent, presenting said market research instruments and providing an educational course. The educational course may be used as an incentive to encourage participation for or responsiveness in the market research study. Furthermore, the educational course may be used to discourage or prevent participation in a market research study by undesirable respondents. Information needed about an individual for the educational course for registration, attendance, or credit issuance purposes may be used to provide information about the respondents for use in the market research process. This information may be used to verify the identity or characteristics of the individual for the market research study. Alternatively, the name, license number or professional membership number of an individual may be used to access additional information about the individual from a database. Additional information may be used for qualification or identity verification in the market research process. For instance, a credit card account may verify the identity of an individual.
Another embodiment of the invention comprises a method of selecting respondents for market research studies done on a computerized system where previously available information about the potential respondent is compared to the pre-established selection criteria of a battery of market research studies for determining which, if any, of the studies the potential respondent is qualified, and choosing amongst the studies for which the potential respondent is qualified to determine which study will be presented to the potential respondent, presenting said market research instruments and providing an educational course where the environment, site, or venue of an educational course is used to present the market research instrument. The education course may be a professional continuing education course. The educational course may be directed to a specific profession such as a professional continuing education course for a licensed healthcare professional, legal specialist, accounting professional, or others. The educational course may provide training in business processes or products.
Another embodiment of the invention comprises a method of selecting respondents for market research studies done on a computerized system where previously available information about the potential respondent is compared to the pre-established selection criteria of a battery of market research studies for determining which, if any, of the studies the potential respondent is qualified, and choosing amongst the studies for which the potential respondent is qualified to determine which study will be presented to the potential respondent, presenting said market research instruments and providing an educational course where the environment, site, or venue of an educational course is used to present the market research instrument. The course may be presented before, after or intermingled with the market research instrument. Respondents of market research studies may earn credits or coupons good for payment for educational services or products. Completion of the market research study may be encouraged by withholding the issuance of credit for an accredited course until after participation in the market research study. Such market research studies may be performed over the Internet where market research instruments are presented with educational courses on other websites, specifically, integrating the market research study with a continuing education course on the website associated with the educational course. Alternatively, many courses on multiple education sites may exist and the market research studies may be given in proximity to these courses.
Another embodiment of the invention comprises a method of selecting respondents for market research studies done on a computerized system where previously available information about the potential respondent is compared to the pre-established selection criteria of a battery of market research studies for determining which, if any, of the studies the potential respondent is qualified, and choosing amongst the studies for which the potential respondent is qualified to determine which study will be presented to the potential respondent, embedding said market research instruments and providing an educational course/tutorial on or within an electronic device or product, wherein said device or product has embedded electronic communications systems (i.e., wireless), while an operator is testing or training on it.
Another embodiment of the invention comprises a computerized method for identifying matches between participants and market research instruments comprising maintaining at least one database comprising at least one profile corresponding to a potential participant (participant profile); at least one market research instrument; at least one target profile of demographic information associated with one or more of said market research instruments; executing computer executable instructions encoded on a computer readable medium to access said at least one database to compare said participant profile and said target profile; select said target profile that sufficiently corresponds to said participant profile; select said market research instrument associated with said target profile; integrate said market research instrument with an educational course associated with said participant""s educational endeavor (integrated study); present said integrated study to said participant. Market research instruments may include surveys, questionnaires, or free-form feedback. Sufficient correspondence may be determined on a case-by-case basis but will generally be a predetermined tolerance of matching characteristics between a potential participant""s profile and a target profile. Integration of said market research instrument and said varying forms of educational endeavors may include providing the market research instrument before, after, or interspersed with the educational endeavor.
Another embodiment of the invention comprises a computerized method for identifying matches between participants and market research instruments comprising maintaining at least one database comprising at least one profile extracted from a registration file associated with an educational course for which a potential participant (participant profile) has registered; at least one market research instrument; at least one target profile of demographic information associated with one or more of said market research instruments; executing computer executable instructions encoded on a computer readable medium to access said at least one database to compare said participant profile and said target profile; select said target profile that sufficiently corresponds to said participant profile; select said market research instrument associated with said target profile; integrate said market research instrument with an educational course associated with said participant""s educational endeavor (integrated study); present said integrated study to said participant; and require said market research instrument of said integrated study be completed prior to completion or credit issuance of said educational course of said integrated study.
Another embodiment of the invention comprises a system for identifying matches between participants and market research instruments comprising at least one storage device; at least one processor programmed to maintain in the storage device, for a predetermined length of time, at least one profile of demographic information corresponding to a participant (participant profile); at least one market research instrument [survey, questionnaire]; at least one target profile of demographic information associated with one or more of said market research instruments; access said at least one storage device to compare said participant profile and said target profile; select said target profile which corresponds to said participant profile; integrate said market research instrument, associated with said target profile, with a computerized educational course (targeted study); present said targeted study to said participant; require said market research instrument of said targeted study to be completed prior to processing completion of said education course of said targeted study.
Another embodiment of the invention comprises a computer readable medium having computer executable instructions for identifying matches between participants and market research instruments comprising obtaining at least one characteristic identifying a potential participant (participant characteristic);
matching said at least one participant characteristic with at least one market research instrument; integrating said market research instrument with a computerized educational course. Generally, said characteristics may be of a demographic, professional, or personal nature.
Another embodiment of the invention comprises a computer readable medium having computer executable instructions for identifying matches between participants and market research instruments comprising obtaining at least one characteristic identifying a participant (participant characteristic); matching said at least one participant characteristic with at least one market research instrument; integrating said market research instrument with a computerized training course (integrated market/training study); presenting said integrated market/training study to said participant.
Another embodiment of the invention comprises a computer readable medium having computer executable instructions for identifying matches between participants and market research instruments comprising obtaining a profile associated with a participant (participant profile); matching said participant profile to at least one market research instrument; integrating said market research instrument with a training course (integrated training study) wherein said integrated training study is presented to said participant over an electronic device. A profile may comprise one or more participant characteristics that are of a demographic, professional, or personal nature. Such a profile defines the potential participant and allows the software to determine whether the potential participant is a good match for a given market research instrument according to predetermined market research rules. The training study may be presented over an electronic device which includes a computer, a terminal, a personal digital assistant, a cellular phone, or any computerized/electronic device capable of having a training course electronically embedded in the instrument or fed to the instrument by any variety of networked communications including the Internet and wireless communications.
Another embodiment of the invention comprises a computer readable medium having computer executable instructions for identifying matches between participants and market research instruments comprising obtaining a profile associated with a potential participant (participant profile); determining whether said participant profile qualifies for at least one market research instrument; integrating said market research instrument with an electronic training course (integrated electronic study); presenting said integrated electronic study to said participant whose associated participant profile qualifies for said market research instrument (qualified participant); repeating said obtaining step through said repeating step for a market study until a predetermined sample of said qualified participants have responded. The determining step involves comparing the participant profile against a target profile to determine whether, according to predefined business rules, enough correspondence exists between the two profiles such that the participant profile fulfills a predetermined model of criteria to make completion of the market research instrument by this participant of adequate value to the market researcher. Market studies may focus on a predetermined sample of the population or a predetermined breakdown of the population to ensure an unbiased result.
A computer readable medium having computer executable instructions for identifying matches between participants and market research instruments comprising obtaining a profile associated with a potential participant (participant profile) in an electronic training course; determining whether said participant profile qualifies for association with at least one market research instrument; integrating said market research instrument for which said participant profile qualifies (qualifying participant profile) with said electronic training course; presenting said integrated electronic training course and market research instrument to said participant associated with said qualifying participant profile (qualifying participant); monitoring said qualifying participant""s progress through said integrated electronic training course and market research instrument; storing a history associated with said qualifying participant""s progress through said integrated electronic training course and market research instrument; allowing said qualifying participant to exit said integrated electronic training course and market research instrument and re-enter said integrated electronic training course and market research instrument at a point in said integrated electronic training course and market research instrument associated with said qualifying participant""s exit from said integrated electronic training course and market research instrument. An electronic training course may comprise any accredited or non-accredited training course that is transmitted to the participant via an electronic or computerized medium. Such training course may include continuing education (including specialized continuing education such as CMExe2x80x94continuing medical educationxe2x80x94or. CLExe2x80x94continuing legal educationxe2x80x94or other professional educational studies, scholastic education at the elementary, high school, or collegiate level, on-line distance learning, product tutorial and more). A history stored regarding the participant""s progress through the market research instrument and the educational tool may include a video or slide show of the portions of the study viewed thus far, a recordation of prompted answers to questions throughout the study, or other means for recording how much the user has completed so that the study may re-enter at that point and the user will not have to needlessly duplicate portions of the study.
A computer readable medium having computer executable instructions for identifying matches between participants and market research instruments comprising obtaining a profile associated with a user of an electronic device (user profile); selecting at least one market research instrument for which said user associated with said user profile qualifies (qualified user); embedding said market research instrument in an electronic training course associated with said electronic device (integrated tutorial); presenting said integrated tutorial to said qualified user.
A computer readable medium having computer executable instructions for performing a method comprising creating a profile associated with a participant (participant profile) in an electronic training course from a registration form associated with said training course; maintaining a database comprising a plurality of market research instruments directed to a plurality of market venues; maintaining a database of at least one target profile wherein each of said at least one target profile is associated with one or more of said market research instruments; comparing said participant profile against said target profiles; selecting a target profile sufficiently corresponding to said participant profile; integrating one or more of said market research instruments associated with said target profile in said electronic training course; presenting said integrated electronic training course and market research instrument to said participant associated with said participant profile corresponding to said target profile.
A computer readable medium having computer executable instructions for identifying matches between participants and market research instruments comprising creating a profile associated with a participant (participant profile) in an electronic training course from a registration form associated with said training course; supplementing said participant profile with at least one item of information included in a professional membership database associated with said participant by accessing said professional membership database; selecting at least one market research instrument corresponding to said participant profile; integrating said market research instrument into said electronic training course; presenting said integrated market research instrument and electronic training course to said participant.